Electric Harmony
by Doechi
Summary: Spark, A regular Pachirisu has been replaced by a shiny Pachirisu and abandoned by his trainer. Can a Pikachu and Raichu give him a home as well as a family? Yaoi pairing in story. Rated K  for now.
1. Prologue

A/N: This Disclaimer will count throughout the entire story, as I don't want to post it in every chapter. I do not own Pokemon. Just the characters in this story.

Electric Harmony

_Satrika The Hanyou_

_Prologue_

"Shoo! I don't need you anymore, Spark! Your not special anymore, and I don't need two of the same pokemon on my team. Just go away."

Spark stared up in shock, his tail curled around his body. A shiny pastel pink pachirisu-bubbleshock- rested on his trainer's shoulder. The spot he usually stayed. The rare pokemon seemed to smirk at the scene she witnessed.

How could June be serious? She had hatched him from an egg! How could something as simple as a color alteration replace him? He'd been with her for half a month and she'd just met this new pokemon.

"Pachi...chi,pachi...?" _Why would you leave me out here by myself in the woods? How could you?_

"_Just LEAVE!"_

June threw a rock at him. In fear, Spark turned and ran as far away from her as he could. He searched for a place to hide, just as it started to rain.


	2. Chapter 1

Electric Harmony

_Satrika The Hanyou_

_Ch **1**_

Spark curled up in the bushes as the rain poured down on him. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't terrified at the moment. His attacks didn't go past growl and quick attack. How could he defend himself? The forest was dark and intimidating. Eyes seemed to peek out from everywhere and watch his every move. He'd be the perfect target for a hungry Luxray.

He had no idea to survive out here. He'd been with June his entire life. She'd hatched him barely even that long ago. There had been no mother Pachirisu to teach him how to hide berries in holes and find refuge in trees. He was used to being given pokéfood inside the warmth of a building and being cared for.

He shivered from the cold wind. His soaking wet fur made it harder for him to stay warm. His eyes were scrunched shut, hoping that this would be nothing more than a dream. His ears perked up and caught the sound of footsteps in the muddy ground. A fear of being found filled Spark.

"How could you forget where we left the berries? Those took forever to find!"

"We could always find more. Its not that big of a- ..."

Tiny whimpering noises filled the air, and he was quick to realize they were coming from him. He was too upset to control himself though.

"D-...do you hear that?"

"The crying noises? Wheres it coming from?"

"There, I think."

The footsteps came closer to his hiding spot, and Spark curled up as tightly as possible. Maybe if he made himself seem smaller, he'd be left alone.

The footsteps stopped and leaves were pushed apart. There was a gasp.

"! It's a baby Pachirisu! Lightening, we _can't_ just leave the poor thing out here! He's so tiny and helpless!"

Spark felt himself be scooped up into furry arms and looked up. His vision was met with the face of a pikachu.

"Oh, poor thing, your shivering," cooed the Pikachu, and then turned to face someone else. Spark turned to see a Raichu.

"Oh, no. Zap, I know that look in your eyes! What if his mother just left him here and-"

"What mother would leave her _baby_ out in the rain on a night this cold?" The Pikachu-Zap- looked down at him.

"Sweetie, wheres your mama?"

It took Spark a moment to realize he was being asked a question. He was cold and couldn't think properly.

"A mama?...I don't have a mama. My trainer left me," He sniffled.

Zap sent a look at Lightening, who just sighed.

"Alright, alright. Be glad I love you so much. Come on. We might as well get back home." Lightening began walking forward, and Zap placed Spark on his back.

"Hold on. You'll be nice and warm soon. And don't worry about Lightening. He's not usually this mean. He's just grouchy cuz I forgot where we left the food and it's raining."

Once he felt Spark holding on to his fur,he dropped on all fours and ran over to Lightening, following the Raichu.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>So theres the first chapter. I've actually been planing this story for a while. I've been drawing the pictures first,though. Btw, if you want to see the pictures, they're on my deviantart page which is my homepage link on my profile.<p> 


End file.
